deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha - 88
Backstory Alpha - 88 was born on Kamino with the rest of theAlpha ARCs. Alpha - 88 went through the tough training that all Alphas had to go through, hardly succeeding at all. This happened for a while, one loss after the other and the occasional win streak of a few. Alpha - 88 was considered for termination or memory wipe for sanitation duties, he just couldn't keep up nor complete any training. Alpha - 88 never stopped training in his free time. Practising precision, tactics and CQC. All in hopes of passing his training. He studied everything taught to him, and the other Alphas, by Jango Fett, even studying Jango fight. His last chance before termination was upon him, the last opportunity before never being seen again or before he'd never know what happened. He grabbed his DC15S and went into the training room. This was it, do or die. Alpha - 88 fought through the gritty training along side other Alphas. He never stopped pushing against the training droids. Blasting one droid after the other, nothing spectacular, but for him it was an achievement. He pushed to the objective, only just avoiding blaster fire. Alpha - 88 made it to the objective, he held up the flag, in victory. Alpha - 88's luck started to increase as training went on. Soon he was one of the most elite Alpha ARCs. In that time, he acquired the appreciation for the Z6 Rotatory Canon and soon used it instead of a DC15S. But this change left him vulnerable from surprise attacks while already fighting a larger group. He decided to use implement a DC17b failsafe strategy in case of this, it only solved the problem half the time as he sometimes he required the pistol to have been on the other side of his Kama. So he then decided to implement two DC17bs instead of one. At the first Battle of Geonosis, Alpha- 88 found his nickname and perfected his strategy. The recently nicknamed, Rapid, and Co found there way into being pinned down. He and his squad mates fought the enemy for hours until they knew that they couldn't fight after another half an hour. Rapid decided to stay behind in the retreat. The others rushed, some were wounded on the way out but all of them managed to make it to the forward Command Centre, alerting them of the droids that were going to breakthrough the front line. Gunships were sent with reinforcements to push back the droids so they couldn't breakthrough. 15 minutes after the others had fled, Rapid was shot in the chest, falling to the ground and about to be finished off. He grabbed his grenade and held it tight, but just before he pushed the button, the Gunships arrived to push back against the droids. Rapid threw his grenade at the droid forces before falling unconscious. He was rushed to a makeshift medbay for temporary treatment, before blacking out again. He regained consciousness, hours later, in the med bay of a cruiser. This action was the reason him gaining Jaig Eyes on his helmet. Rapid would lead missions and be apart of many missions afterwards, a lot of which succeeding, the loses being minor. Category:Characters